Christina Miller
Christina Miller was a former president of Turner’s Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, and Boomerang and is responsible for leading all aspects of the business in North America as well as global oversight of linear and non-linear content, consumer products and franchise management. The eras under her were CHECK it (2014–2016), Dimensional (2016–2019), and Mashup (2018–2019). Michael Ouweleen succeeded Miller as CN's president in 2019. Career Prior to her current position, Miller was general manager of NBA Digital and senior vice president of Turner Sports Strategy/Marketing/Programming, where she led the day-to-day operations for the NBA Digital portfolio, which included NBA TV, the league’s 24-hour digital television networks and its broadband and wireless businesses. She joined Turner in 2005 as senior vice president of Cartoon Network Enterprises (CNE) and directed consumer products and merchandising strategies in the United States, including global licensing and retail business development for Cartoon Network and Adult Swim properties. Before joining Turner, Miller served as senior vice president of brand licensing for HIT Entertainment, responsible for brand strategy and licensing for classic preschool brands including Thomas & Friends, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles and Bob the Builder. An avid lover of the arts, Miller currently serves on the Boards of The Shed and Atlanta's Woodruff Arts Center, along with Refinery 29, The Scratch Foundation, and Funny or Die. On November 27, 2019, it was announced that she would be leaving WarnerMedia at the end of 2019. Michael Ouweleen will be serving as interim president of Cartoon Network, with Miller helping with the transition. Criticism Miller has had a negative public reaction to her tenure. This is mainly due to her deconstruction of original or older content from Boomerang, as well as a widely-criticized daily schedule that, at least for long periods of time, consisted only of Teen Titans Go! in addition to whatever additional series was releasing new episodes at the time. Many acquired series, most notably the Pokemon anime that ran on the network for a decade-and-a-half, even made a switch to another channel and/or stopped airing, multiple original shows either ended or went on hiatus, older shows were used (mostly without the original creator's permission) to create reboots that received poor reviews, and many pitched shows that received widespread acclaim, including a sequel to Codename: Kids Next Door, were denied production in favor of shows that appeal to younger audiences. Miller has also come under fire for her poor treatment of classic Cartoon Network programming, especially when compared to how rival network Nickelodeon has been thriving off the nostalgia for their older properties. An example of this is Cartoon Network not acknowledging the 20th anniversary of Ed, Edd n Eddy, the longest running Cartoon Network show, on social media. Despite the poor reception to her tenure in charge of Cartoon Network, many point out that the team at Adult Swim thrived during this period with Rick and Morty, which became a huge cultural phenomenon, as well as a fifth and final season of a Cartoon Network show, ''Samurai Jack, which also met with much acclaim. '' Category:Cartoon Network Presidents